Hidden Behind Closed Eyes
by lilEminem
Summary: He almost wished she had killed him, then at least he wouldn't have to suffer like this.On his bed was a little white note with curly black handwriting that held four little words that shattered Junko's world."We'll Be In Touch."At the end of the note was a little pink crystal energy heart.
1. Hidden Behind Closed Eyes

I do not own the Storm Hawks – Remember that because I will not say it again.

Hidden Behind Closed Eyes.

Morale was high all over the Atmos. The Storm Hawks had just taken down Cyclonia! It was incredible enough that the Dark Ace was defeated by them let alone the entire Cyclonian force. They had finally proven to everyone that they weren't just a bunch of kids, but a serious sky knight squadron that was worth a second look at. People showered them with gifts of thanks and the villagers of Atmosia even put together a feast for the brave sky knights. Everything was perfect, they were registered as an official team, Cyclonia had temporally gone underground and the Dark Ace was put in his place! Nothing was wrong!

Once back on the ship they hugged each other and praised each other for their share in the glorious take down of Cyclonia. 'Today was the start of something great!' Piper had exclaimed beaming. She hugged each of them then they went their separate ways to their sleeping quarters with a smile on each of their faces, except one. As soon as the others looked away his pearly white smile dropped.

_Should he tell them?_

He sat down on his bed, his head falling onto his hands. The creak of the bed was the only sound in the unsure air of his room. His eyes were filled with tears he refused to let fall, and his heart was filled with a secret he was to scared to tell.

_They need to know._

His mind was telling him one thing and his heart was telling him another. He couldn't tell if it was important or not. Was something so...embarrassing really so important. Aerrow always said any information is more important than nothing. But how could he tell them. What would he say?

_Maybe they don't._

He tried to blink the tears away and ran his fingers through his thick mop of hair and held them on the back of his head. What if they don't need to know, and he'll just embarrass himself even more by telling them.

_They wont understand._

A scary thought hit his conscience, what if they didn't care? Told him to get over it and move on? Did he just take one for the team? No, his team mates are his friends they would never expect him to do something like that!...right? He screwed his eyes shut and gridded his teeth trying not to dissolve into sobs. If he did it would give him away.

_I don't know what to do._

Maybe he imagine it, maybe it didn't actually happen. He did hit his head pretty hard, maybe he was still unconscious? And just stuck in a sick nightmare? He looked up and stared out his window at the stars. Maybe he's crazy and he see's things. He prefered that then to what his heart was telling him happened.

_Did it really happen?_

A tear slid down his face, how could it have happened? He's strong and tough, how could he let someone over power him like that. Where he came from nobody was pushed around by anyone. Then again he was always an outcast.

_What happened?_

He didn't want to, but he knew the only way he could get his thoughts straight was to stop trying to fight the memory and let himself remember. Remember...her. He laid back against his pillow and closed his eyes.

_They slammed into the ground from the force of her crystal charge. Finn slammed into the machine in the centre of the room and was immediately knocked out and sent flying back into the corner of the room. And he was sent bouncing off the machine too but only hit his head hard enough to make him dizzy. His body rolled to the opposite side of the room from Finn like a rag doll. Once his body stopped he groaned and tried to see his surroundings, but his vision was swimming._

_ "Leave us! And make sure no one comes into this room!" He heard a women bark the order at her servants or whoever who immediately obeyed. At that moment he didn't even know where he was or who she was. The sound of the doors slamming shut hurt his still pounding head. He was only vaguely aware she was walking towards him. Her face was blurred but he could still make out that smirk that he now recognized as a sign something bad was about to happen. He closed his eyes and flipped onto his stomach so he could push up onto all fours. He was successful until he tried to stand, he fell back down onto his back, his body facing away from her. He groaned again, this time losing his eyes and resting his head back on the cold cement._

_ "Whaa...whoo?" He tried to make words but he still couldn't think straight. When he opened his eyes her face appeared right above his head, but this time she smiled, but the smiled promised the same fate as the smirk._

_ "My my, aren't you an interesting creature." She mused looking up and down him. He growled and threw a punch at her but pale pink crystal energy stopped his fist in it's track, he tried his other fist and got the same reaction. She giggled and jerked her sceptre towards the ground, the pink energy responding by slamming his arms down into the ground on either side of him. "And quite the fighter too, this should be interesting."_

_ She gestured her sceptre towards his legs and the pink energy pinned them down as well. He struggled to free his arms and legs but the energy was way to strong. He didn't even know crystal energy could do that. She lightly set her sceptre on the ground and she got on her hands and knees directly __above his head. Her black hair itched his face making him even more uncomfortable. She ran a cold hand down one of his large biceps adding and decreasing pressure as she did. Pausing at his hand she lifted it up and compared his to hers. His was literally at least double hers. With a smile she returned to her original spot over his head. And to his absolute horror, she brought a hand up to touch his pearly white horn, her cold hand stroking up his neck and across his face in the process. He growled and tried to turn his head away from her hand but no matter which way he turned his head her hand would eventually follow. _

_ His mind was clear enough that he could see her face fully now. Sadist glazed purple eyes framed by thick black make up stared into his taunting him. He broke eye contact and turned his head to the right and closed his eyes, those eyes seemed to pierce his soul. Her pale index finger and thumb stroked up and down his horn slowly. His enter face from the tips of his ears down to his burly shoulders was beat red. She obviously didn't know Wallops or she would know-_

_ "I read somewhere that a Wallops horn was very sensitive and touching it was meant as a way of communicating the want for sexual interaction, am I correct?" Her voice sounded mischievous and her face held a smirk again. So she knew, but she was doing it anyways, what was she going to... His eyes shot open and he pulled as hard as he could on the energy binds but they wouldn't budge. He whimpered in desperation but even with his knuckle busters he wasn't going anywhere. She giggled and ran a hand down the right side of his chest all the way down to the rim of his pants. He closed his eyes and whimpered wishing to be somewhere else. But before she slipped her hand into them something else caught her eye. She hummed as she stood and moved down to his feet where she examined his two hove-like toes on each foot. Her face beamed with interest, which actually made him curious. Had she really never seen a Wallop up close before? She ran her fingers lightly over the top of one of the toes then she ran a finger up the bottom of his foot earning a shiver from her captive. She tsked seemingly disappointed in something._

_ "Wallops have always interested me, if only we had more time to...experiment." She stretched out the word experiment earning another shiver from the Wallop. "But for now." She crawled up his body so both her hands were on either side of his waist. "Let's see just how similair you are to humans." With a swift yank she pulled his pants down to his ankles, and sat on them pinning his knees to the floor. He wiggled his knees underneath her and desperately yanked on the energy around his wrists, _

_ He stared over at Finn praying for him to wake up and stop her before she.. He groaned as she lifted up his dick and stoked the underside with her finger. She hummed in thought and tapped a finger to her lip. She examined him, pinched and touching every spot she could._

_ "Everything seems the same, except of course for the larger amount of...muscle mass you offer." She smirked and made her point by stroking his underside again. He bit his tongue refusing to let her hear just how good that felt. But he knew she already knew, because after only two strokes he was already semi-hard._

_ "Stop." He managed to chock out. The weakness in his voice made her smirk._

_ "And what are you going to do if I don't?" Her taunting voice made him cringe, her voice itself scared him. He couldn't look at her, he stared off at Finn again, willing him to wake up. _

_ She used both hands to start pumping him, she had too, she literally couldn't wrap one hand around the whole thing._

_ "Now our time is short so we must get to what I really want to do. I need a DNA sample, so be a good little Wallop and cum for me, ok?" She talked to him like as if he was a child. He brought his eyes to hers and he weakly glared. "Oh don't look at me like that, you should thank me, I'm making your last few moments pleasureful."_

_ The pleasure part he couldn't deny, he was now fully erect and struggling not to moan as she began to pick up speed. He pulled his eyes away from her again and almost immediately after she removed her hands from. He glanced over with a small shred of hope that she had been taken out by someone here to save him but instead she had stopped to admire him at full mass. She took the head of his dick and pulled it up so it was standing straight up._

_ She moaned just looking at it and her eyes glistened with lust._

_ "I gotta say I'm impressed, it's almost the size of my entire forearm." She placed her arm beside it and she smirked catching his eyes and licking her lips._

_ "Can't you get a DNA sample a different way?" He asked weakly, still finding some fight in him. She shrugged and giggled._

_ "I could, but this is more fun." She picked him up again and starting pumping him at a quick pace. This time he couldn't help but moan. And he hated himself for it. He didn't want this, but it felt so good. At some point she stared licking his head, doubling his pleasure almost ten fold. His moans dissolved into little whimpering growls. He didn't think it was possible but she actually started going faster. And only second's later he roared weakly, arched his back and came in her hands and on her face. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look at the one who violated him like that. _

_ He heard her shuffle around a bit and then what sounded like a lid being screwed onto a bottle._

_ She yanked his pants up and then crawled up his body so they were face to face. She pressed her body down into his and she stroked her finger tips up the sides of his face. He blushed again to his displeasure, which earned him a smile from his molester. She lightly kissed the base of his horn and sighed dreamily._

_ "Thank you my little experiment." She got off him and picked up her sceptre she whirled it towards him and a large pipe opened and sucked both him and Finn inside it. Finn choose this time to wake up and he didn't suspect a thing._

Just like all the other Storm Hawks, they didn't suspect a thing.

Junko shuddered at the memory and he whipped his wet snout. But the fact that it happened wasn't what bothered him the most, it was what he found when he got back on the Condor.

He almost wished she had killed him, then at least he wouldn't have to suffer like this.

On his bed was a little white note with curly black handwriting that held four little words that shattered Junko's world.

"We'll Be In Touch."

At the end of the note was a little pink crystal energy heart.


	2. Piper's Pain

Hidden Behind Closed Eyes

Chapter 2

Junko sat on his bed in his room, his eyes fixed on the note in his hands that _she_ had left him 4 agonizingly long, months ago. Through those four long months there was one question that was always on his mind. One which he desperately wanted to answer to.

_Was she actually going to come for him?_

He glared at the note, wanting answers and becoming frustrated because he wasn't getting any.

He sighed and ran his thick fingers through his blue mane. There was no point in dwelling on what could happen. He laid back against his mattress with a huff and stared up at the ceiling.

Besides...if she was actually coming for him she would have tried already!

_Right?_

A knock on his door scared him of his thoughts and made him jump. He hit his head on a pipe above his bed and he groaned, rubbing his palm gingerly over his injury.

_Fuck, who the fuck-? What time is it?_

He glanced at his clock, 1:14. He didn't realize how late it was, wow he had been staring at that note for at about 2 hours now.

The person knocked on his door again, this time harder, clearly becoming impatient and even...desperate. He growled quietly in annoyance, he really didn't want to see anyone right now. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

"Come in!" He mumbled, leaning back on his elbows waiting for whoever it was to enter. The door opened revealing the dark silhouette of a petite creature. He fell back against his pillows and he brought his eyes to the ceiling. He resisted the urge to huff and pout.

_Of course it was her. _

Out of all the people on the ship she was the last person he wanted to see.

_What does she want now?Only one way to find out._

"What's wrong Piper?"He mumbled halfheartedly. The door quietly slid closed behind her as she took a few shy steps towards him. He looked over at her with raised eyebrows, he still couldn't see her face but the closer she got the stronger the scent of salty tears was to him.

He sighed and sat up, turning to face her. She looked down and sniffled. Junko couldn't stop his eyes from welding up with tears too, it hurt him to see her so upset. He opened his arms and beckoned her into them.

She took the invitation and jumped into his arms, snaking her arms around his neck and almost immediately dissolving into sobs into his chest. He gingerly pulled his large arms around her thin, shaking body.

_Why me?_

Every time she was upset about something she came to him. Why him! Why not to her almost-boyfriend, Aerrow?

_What bullshit_

He knew he loved being the one to comfort her. Being the one she goes to when she needs to talk or to just let out her emotions. Even at a time like this where he just wanted to be alone, it kinda felt good to hold her in his arms. Like it comforted him at the same time.

He rubbed his hand in a circle on her back willing her to stop crying. Or at least fall asleep like she had done at least half a dozen times before.

Her sobs were muffled in his chest, but he could still hear the way they were slurred. He knew she was completely hammered the moment she stepped into the room. He could smell it pouring out of her pores.

And usually when Piper came to him in this position, sobbing and extremely drunk, it ended in one of two ways; Aerrow coming to get her and look after her, or Junko got stuck stayed up all night making sure she didn't die of alcohol poisoning.

He preferred the latter, than he would have something warm to hold while he went over his thoughts.

Not five minutes later, quite suddenly, she stopped crying and she brought her glazed, gold eyes up to his deep greyish-blue ones. He gave her a small closed mouth smile.

_Now go to sleep..._

But instead of resting her head on his pillow and curling up like she usually did, she pulled herself to sit face to face with him on his lap. His face flushed and he chuckled nervously.

"Whatcha doing Piper?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

The smell of alcohol on her was so strong it made him want to gag. But he managed to keep it together by taking short inhales and not breathing through his nose.

She smiled as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. She shushed him and slowly moved her face closer to his.

Junko froze, what the hell has gotten into her!?

She lightly pressed her plum lips against his equally as large ones. Her eyes slid shut and she applied a little more pressure when he didn't pull away.

Kissing a human felt weird to him. He was used to the rough lips of Wallop women. Actually _all_ kissing kinda felt weird to him, usually Wallops didn't bother with intimate things like that.

But there was a similarity between the Wallop women he has had sex with and the way Piper was kissing him.

She radiated with the need to be fucked and completely dominated. He pulled away from her and looked into her lust filled eyes. He frowned.

"Piper what-"

"Aerrow and I had an an argument," She slurred than paused to sniff nosily. "He left on his skimmer with Radarr and Finn followed him." Was she explaining why she wanted this? "I just... need...this...Junko." Her eyes filled with tears again and she pulled her eyes away from his. "I don't want to think..."

So she wanted to be fucked so hard she couldn't think? Oh...he could do that.

_No! Stop! This isn't right!_

"No Piper you're impaired! We can't-!" She pressed a finger to his lips while her other hand traced his muscular stomach. He couldn't stop his body from enjoying this and she took notice to that and slid her hand further down. Junko gulped when her small hand played with the hem of his pants teasingly.

_This is bad, very very bad!_

"I'm not _that_ drunk!" Her crazed giggling told him otherwise, "c'mon! It'll be fun!" By the time her hand reached his crotch his mind was clouded with animalistic lust. His mind narrowed on one purpose and that one purpose, was to fuck Piper until she couldn't think.

_Free fuck? Why not! _

And to top it off he was helping a friend! It was a win, win situation! If you of course rule out that she _was_ very drunk and he was _technically_ taking advantage of her...but she wanted it and if anything, she _should_ remember that in the morning!

_He hoped.. _

Junko may be sensitive most of the time, but he was still a _Wallop. _And Wallops were very very _very_ sexual creatures. They were known for it. That's why very few non-native species ever visited Terra Wallop, and those who did, almost by law, were very rarely female. Females of other species who dared to set foot on Wallop without a male Wallop there to protect them, were raped and on several occasions kept as slaves and used until the day they die. Even males of other species couldn't save them. They didn't stand a chance against the tenacious Wallops. In short, if you're a female, stay away from male Wallops and avoid Terra Wallop at all costs.

Hopefully Piper was smart enough to know the true nature of Wallops. And that even though Junko was different from other Wallops, his instincts and true nature were the same. He was just as dangerous as any other Wallop.

He used his index finger to turned her face back towards his, he was already started to shake with the amount of restraint he had to put on himself not to jump her. He pushed his lips against hers forcefully. She pressed back just as roughly and she pushed her body flat against his. His body pulsed with lust and want. He could feel himself moving closer and closer to the point where he could no longer stop himself. With a light push he stood her up in front of him, if he was going to last long enough to know he wont hurt her, physical contact had to be at a minimal.

His hands got to work stripping her of her clothing. With skill he spun her around ripping her clothes to shreds in seconds and turning her back to face him. She gaped at how he was able to do that. He just smirked and pushed her down onto the bed. Piper whined and she brought her legs up to wrap them around his waist. Junko responded by growling lowly in his throat and closing his eyes, simply enjoying the smell of her arousal.

She reached for the bottom of his baggy t-shirt and fiddled with it for a moment before pulling it up and off his head; revealing perfectly sculpted abs and large beautiful biceps. She nearly drooled at the sight and let her hands explore every valley and mountain of his vigorous hairless chest and arms. After a few moments Junko had enough and huffed hot hair on her face, signalling it was time for them to move on.

If she was going to have any type of control it would be because it was under his conditions and _only_ if he allowed it.

Little by little his mind became clouded with the sick and horrible ways of his father and all other male Wallops. His judgement was slowly disappearing.

Piper pouted, but pulled her hands away anyways and focused on the new task at hand. All that was left on Junko was his sweatpants and boxers. Unwrapping her legs she realized from this angle there was no way she could remove his last bits of clothing. She whimpered and desperately pushed herself against his groin. He bit his lip before leaving her to stand beside the bed and pull his remaining clothing off, revealing his semi-erect cock. She sat up and drooled at the size, she didn't even know they could even get that big! He returned to the bed and sat on his knees in front of her. She went to grab it but he stopped her with his hand. He raised an eyebrow at her. What the hell did she think she was doing?

_You don't get to do this, I get to do this._

He skipped right to the chase and he pushed her on her back and prepared to enter her.

"Junko! Wait!" Piper yelled at the last second. With an incredible amount of will power Junko was able to stop himself. With a growl he buried his head in the crock of her neck and he exhaled in frustration.

_So close..so fucking close!_

"I'm a...I'm..." She blushed and looked away from him. She didn't need to say it, he caught what she was trying to say. Actually he could _smell_ it. The sour scent of fear mixed with curiosity. He sighed and extended his arms, moving himself farther over from her. She brought her eyes back to his and he frowned.

His instincts were telling him to just take her where she was, with her permission or without it, but he knew that to humans that was what they called _rape_. Which was _bad_. And it wouldn't go down well since there were three humans living on the ship.

_Stupid humans.._

Their arousal was turning into sexual tension and Junko was desperately trying to figure out a way to make her more comfortable. Thinking was never so hard in his life! And she wasn't helping any! Just laying there, fragile, petite Piper. Now that he thought about it, he realized she was a _lot_ smaller than Wallop women. He should prepare her, even if she wasn't a virgin.

He used his hands to spread her legs, revealing a neatly shaved, untouched, human womanhood. Junko licked his lips, growling lowly in his throat. Piper's fear spiked again and she whimpered. He was looking at her like he hadn't eaten in weeks and she was a nice juicy steak! He smelled this change and strained to turn his eyes away and give himself time to calm down.

_The things he did for this stupid broad.._

He took a few deep, calming breaths and turned back to her, but this time looked into her eyes. Her golden pools were a mix of lust, fear and interest. As was her smell. Junko lightly ran his hand up her inner thigh until her reached her pink, lower lips. She held her breath as he slowly inserted a finger into her. This hurt both of them. It hurt Piper physically because she had never been touched before and it hurt Junko because she was so deliciously wet and he knew he couldn't have her just yet.

"Oh my god.." Piper whined gripping his shoulders as he slowly started pumping in and out of her. Pain turned to pleasure and he had her moaning - which wasn't helping him resist her in any way whatsoever!

He added another finger making her cringe in pain again, but slowly pain turned to pleasure and she started moaning again.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck.._

Junko squeezed his eyes shut and pulled himself away from her, he could feel himself slipping further and further into his dark, animalistic side. His conscious was screaming at him to get away from her. He didn't actually want to hurt her and that's what he knew was going to happen. He couldn't resist it anymore, it was taking over.

Piper sat up slowly and called out to him but he tried to block it out. Tried to block _her_ out. He covered his ears with his hands and gridded his teeth.

_This was a horrible idea! Why did he agree to this!_

If she so much as touched him he would-...

_Oh for fucks sakes.._

Piper placed her hand cautiously on his shoulder and the thin line between will power and total instinctual control was broken.

_SNAP._

He dove on her with a territorial growl and swiftly entered her; hard. She screamed out in pain but it went upon deaf ears as he began thrusting into her as he pleased. Piper clawed at his shoulders and she bit her lip until it bleed. She felt as if she was being ripped apart. She couldn't image how painful it would be if he didn't bother to prepare her, even the little bit that he did.

Little by little spikes of pleasure began to enter her body with each thrust. Her yells and moans of pain turned into yells and moans of pleasure as he pounded into her over and over. His hands gripped her hips almost bruisingly, but she couldn't feel it anymore, her body was full of blinding lust and pleasure. She started thrusting with him which only encouraged him to go faster and harder.

It wasn't long before Piper experienced her first orgasm, and it wasn't long before her second or her third. After her third release Piper was exhausted but he didn't show any sign of stopping.

_She got what she wanted._

Finally after Pipers _fifth _release Junko began to go slower and deeper. He grunted as he became close to his own climax. Piper weakly moaned his name..._Junko, Junko, Junko..._

His fingers dug into her hips and he growled lowly as he exploded inside of her. He weakly rode out his orgasm, which actually triggered Piper's sixth. She arched her back into him as her juices mixed with his. She held him close as he stilled inside her. Junko nuzzled his snout into her neck and he kissed it.

With a wet pop he pulled himself out of her and rolled onto his back beside her. They were both sweaty and breathing hard. Junko's mind slowly came back from its animalistic high and he slowly became more and more aware and horrified at what he did.

As the realization finally clicked his breathing froze and his eyes became wide.

_Holy Fucking Shit!_

He shot up, scaring the half-asleep Piper almost to death and started speaking a mile a minute.

"Oh my god Piper! I am so so so so sorry! I don't know what came over me ! I shouldn't have done that! What if you had gotten hurt, it's all my fault!-" She cut him off by pressing her lips to his. She smiled at him and patted his cheek with her hand. Junko watched her flop back on his pillow and yawn, completely dumbfounded. Piper noticed this and giggled.

"I asked you to fuck me 'til I couldn't think dummy! And that's what you gave me!" She pulled him down beside her again and she curled up to his side.

_ "Thank you." _

Those two small words dismissed all his worries and concerns. He relaxed into the mattress and he smiled. The only scent coming off of her was happiness. Before he could reply she had already fallen into a deep, restful sleep. He slowly followed, the worries about the note and _her,_ that occupied his mind only minutes ago completely forgotten.

Junko woke abruptly to the sound of the intruder alarm going off. His room shown with red and he could hear his fellow teammates yelling and scrambling around outside.

"Pipe-" He glanced around looking for the blue haired girl, but she was nowhere to be found. She must already be up and on he bridge. He stumbled out of bed and quickly dressed, at the same time trying to fully wake up. He ran out to the bridge expecting to see the whole team there, but found he was the second there after Stork. Than where was Piper? He shook his head of all thoughts about her, now was not the time. He grabbed a scope and frantically searched for whatever set off the alarms.

"Oh no..." Stork drawled looking through the other scope and spotting the intruder just before Junko did. Junko froze and inhaled sharply when he caught sight of her icy purple eyes.

_It was her..._

And she had an army of talons with her.

He gulped and turned to Aerrow as he, and Piper ran into the room.

_What was Piper doing with Aerrow?_

Finn stumbled in a few seconds after them, clearly still half asleep. He tripped over a loose crystal and went flying into the front window.

"What's going on!"Aerrow yelled at Junko and Stork. Junko didn't trust his voice so he just stayed quiet. Thankfully Stork spoke up.

"You're not gonna like this man but, Master Cyclonis has decided to pay us a visit!" He exclaimed, finishing just in time to be knocked off his feet as the ship rocked violently to the side. While they regained there stance Aerrow began barking orders.

"Junko, Finn get to your skimmers, Piper you stay here with Stork and try to get to cover." Everyone nodded and quickly complied.

The three boys quickly made it to the hangar bay and to their individual rides. Junko hesitated to get on his skimmer, knowing _she_ was out there.

"Junko c'mon! Let's go!" Aerrow barked as he mounted his skimmer and zoomed off down the landing pad.

"Everything OK buddy?" Finn asked getting on his skimmer. Junko chuckled nervously and mounted his own.

"Yea Finn." Junko responded trying to sound as normal as possible, but Finn must have seen the uncertainty in his eyes, because he frowned. But he didn't push the subject, now was not the time.

The two quickly rode off and began taking down talons. Master Cyclonis must have had her entire fleet behind her, there were so many of them! They were easily out number 1 to 50 and it showed. Within mere minutes the Condor was emitting black smoke from one of its engines and Finn was desperately clutching to Aerrow's skimmer after his was hit and set flying down into the wastelands.

"We're doomed! The engines are shot, the Condor can't move!" Storks voice yelled over the radio.

"We need to retreat!" Aerrow kept repeating. But where could they retreat to? The Condor was a sitting duck and there was no way two people could destroy an entire army.

Talons were mercilessly attacking Aerrow and Finn with everything they had and they couldn't dodge all of them forever.

_But nobody was attacking him.._

Even when Junko attacked first, they very weakly fought back. And Junko was prepared to use this to his advantage. If he got in front of Aerrow and Finn perhaps all firing would stop. That might buy them enough time to think of a way out of this or even possibly for Stork to fix the Condors engines and get them out of there!

With a mighty roar he plowed through dozens of talons at a time. His knuckle busters lite up the dark, night sky as his fists slammed into skimmer after skimmer, sending the talons that were on them falling down into the wastelands.

Once he finally made it to his friends he flew his skimmer directly in front of Aerrow's and immediately all fire ceased. The Talons glared and completely surrounded them blocking any routes of escape. But other than that they didn't make any move to attack.

"Why have they stopped fighting? What's going on up there guys!" Piper questioned desperately through the radio.

"Hello again!" Her dark voice spoke over the silence. She flew into his view and he shuddered at her sadist smirk. He put on a snarl and growled trying to seem tough, when really inside he was ready to jump into the wastelands and just get it over with. Her icy eyes stared straight into his and she chuckled, knowing very well he was just putting on a face.

"Junko, what's going on?" Aerrow asked, glancing back and forth from his teammate to the master Cyclonian. Master Cyclonis gasped and put a hand to her mouth in fake shock.

"Oh, you didn't tell them?" Her voice seemed to stab him with every word. Her smirk widened as she continued, "shocking really, after all I've heard about how close you Storm Hawks are." She spit out Storm Hawks like it was dirt. He growled, starting to become mad for real. He clenched the controls on his skimmer and narrowed his eyes even further, the change only seemed to amuse the Master further.

"Junko?" Aerrow asked again much more sternly, looking at the back of his friend. But Junko didn't turn around, in fact he didn't even hear Aerrow. His ears pounded with emotion, he absolutely refused to back down, he keep his eyes hard and threatening.

"Why are you here?" Junko finally asked gridding his teeth. His hands trembled with fear and rage, both equally present.

_Stop shaking..._

"I think we both know why I'm here." Her smirk grew with his eyes and she laughed.

_Stupid human bitch!_

It was bad enough the she was revealing that Junko was untrustworthy and that he was hiding something from his friends, but now she wanted to play a stupid mind game!?

"Just tell me what you want!?" Junko yelled in pure anger. It didn't bother him so much that he was involved with this but now that his _friends_ were, he wanted, no he _needed_ it to end. Master Cyclonis was a very dangerous person and if she held an interest with the Storm Hawks they were all in danger.

With a swirl of her sceptre Junko's skimmer ceased to move and his controls sparked. She flew off her skimmer and landed on the wing of his. Junko jumped back on his feet and activated his knuckle busters. She laughed and shook her head at him.

"You think those are really going to help you?" Junko frowned deeply. "They didn't help you last time, what makes you think they will help you this time?" This struck fear into Junko's very soul, just the mention of what happened made him quiver. Apparently it made Aerrow nervous too because he activated his blades and jumped onto the wing of his skimmer while Finn took the controls.

"OK someone is going to tell me what the hell is going on here!?" Aerrow yelled. Master Cyclonis' face dropped and she scowled at the sky knight.

"It's simple, Sky knight." She flew right in front of Junko and put her hand his head, his entire body engulfed in pink crystal magic and his muscles froze up and his knuckle busters lost there charge. "My little experiment is coming back with me." Just as that was said Junko's vision went black. What happened next, he hadn't the slightest clue.

Thank you for the reviews guys! ^_^


End file.
